hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Tensegrity (Castaneda)
Tensegrity was a term used by Carlos Castaneda to refer to some movements called magical passes (a series of meditative stretches, stances and movements) that he said were developed by Native American shamans who lived in Mexico in times prior to the Spanish conquest.Cleargreen Incorporated Cleargreen Inc Castaneda and the other students of Don Juan created Cleargreen Incorporated in 1995.Sustained Action The purpose of Cleargreen as mentioned on its web page is "carrying out the instruction and publication of Tensegrity". Cleargreen has been organizing and leading classes and workshops on Tensegrity in North and South America, Europe and Russia. The name Cleargreen originates from the belief of ancient Mexican sorcerers, who stated that the different energies had different hues. The hue of the human energy nowadays is said to be off-whitish and in ancient times it used to be clear green. Castaneda also published the book Magical Passes in 1998. Magical Passes contains a series of instructions for performing a set of Tensegrity movements. With the aid of the company Laugan Productions, Castaneda also published instructional video recordings of Tensegrity movements. Definition and purpose Castaneda said that he borrowed the term tensegrity from architecture because the magical passes combine tension and relaxation of the muscles, joints and ligaments in a way that yields a stronger, more flexible, and more "aware" physical body. The intent of the movements is to create a general sense of well-being and purpose in daily life. Individuals disperse energy in their daily lives. Tensegrity is an attempt to help restore this energy to the vital centers of the body. In conjunction with the gross movements, this is accomplished through a series of proposed metaphysical relationships. Castaneda lays claim that the ancient sorcerers of Mexico conceived of two bodies comprising the human being - one physical, and one made of energy. The consolidation of these bodies is thought to increase vitality and awareness. Further, these two bodies are connected by what he calls the "assemblage point". This point is located about one hand's distance behind the shoulder blades. It is said to be the place where our perception originates, and thus, it determines the ways in which one perceives oneself. Through the practice of Tensegrity, one learns how to displace the assemblage point in different locations and how to change one's perception. This shift of perception involves assuming personal responsibility for one's affairs and allows for a more complete view of interactions. 'Tensegrity' also refers to the adaptation of our own energy to the energy of our surroundings and our fellow beingshttp://cleargreen.com/english/tensegrity/groups.cfm?dsplyLanguageID=1. Controversy In the late 1990s Castaneda was leading Tensegrity practices in private groups, in an attempt to spread the knowledge of the ancient shamans. He often used non traditional methods of education, which brought criticism from many of his apprentices. Castaneda had been living in secrecy and he required the same from his students. One of the prominent students, Patricia Partin, went missing shortly after Castaneda's death in 1998. Her whereabouts were not known for certain until her remains were discovered in Death Valley National Park in 2003 and positively identified by DNA testing in 2006. The cause of death could not be determined.[http://www.pahrumpvalleytimes.com/2006/02/10/news/remains.html Remains of guru's disciple identified. Pahrump Valley Times. Retrieved April 8, 2008] See also * Castaneda Bibliography * Carlos Castaneda * Patricia Partin References and notes External links * Castaneda.com * Tensegrity * Video in which Castaneda's disciples demonstrate and discuss Tensegrity * Tensegrity in Russia bg:Тенсегрити (Кастанеда) cs:Tensegrita de:Tensegrity (Castaneda) it:Tensizione pt:Tensegridade (misticismo) ru:Тенсегрити: Магические пассы шаманов древней Мексики fi:Tensegrity uk:Тенсегріті Category:Carlos Castaneda Category:Neoshamanism